


Pancakes

by Kyarorain



Series: Slash100 [1]
Category: Little Busters!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: What better way to wake up than to delicious pancakes?





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #036: Breakfast

Birds were singing somewhere in the distance, their trilling mingling with the sound of clattering close by. Awoken from his slumber, Riki turned his head to confirm that the other side of the bed was unoccupied. He lay where he was for a while longer, staring up at the ceiling and listening to the continuing sound of activity from where he presumed was the kitchen.

What a nice dream he had just been having at first, one that involved a trip back to the days of his childhood. It had ended up turning out rather strange near the end though. Riki was pretty sure that they had never fought a giant octopus. Not only had they defeated it, they had gone on to eat lots and lots of takoyaki.

Riki sat up and rubbed his eyes. It was about time he got up, he supposed. Just as he had that thought, he heard the sound of footsteps and then Kyousuke was standing in the doorway.

"Oh, you're awake," said Kyousuke. "I was just about to come and wake you."

"Hm? You were?" 

"Yup, I just made us breakfast." Kyousuke grinned. "I thought it would be nice if we could eat breakfast together before I leave for work."

"Oh, really?" Riki hopped out of the bed and put his slippers on. He headed toward the table, finding it already laid out with plates, cutlery and glasses. A pitcher of orange juice sat in the center of the table. Each plate had a small stack of steaming pancakes. There was a little pitcher of syrup and a dish containing butter as well. The sight was enough to make Riki's mouth fill with saliva.

"Looks good, doesn't it?" Kyousuke sat down. "Well then, let's eat."

"Wow." Riki took a seat, licking his lips. "You went to all this trouble?"

"It was no trouble at all. I just wanted to treat you." Kyousuke poured some syrup onto his pancakes and began cutting into them. "It's not often we get to eat pancakes."

"This certainly is a nice treat." Riki spread butter over the surface of a pancake before adding syrup. He cut away a piece and brought it to his mouth. It was wonderfully soft and fluffy. The sweetness of the syrup and the creaminess of the butter mingled together with the soft batter, creating an experience of sheer euphoria in his mouth. "Mmm. This is so good."

"Yeah? Glad to hear it." Kyousuke crammed in another mouthful of pancakes. He swallowed and licked his lips. "Yum. Delicious."

They continued to eat until all the pancakes were gone, leaving only crumbs scattered among streaks of syrup and butter.

"That was great." Riki dabbed at his mouth with a napkin, watching Kyousuke as he sat back in his chair, rubbing his stomach. "Thank you so much for this lovely breakfast."

"No need to thank me." Kyousuke exhaled. "That sure was a filling breakfast. I'm stuffed."

"Yeah, same." Riki picked up his glass and drained the last of the orange juice from it. He set it back down, licking his lips. "You do make pretty good pancakes. I guess I should give it a try sometime."

"If you do, then I look forward to trying them." Kyousuke looked at his plate. "We don't get to eat breakfast together like this too often, do we?"

"No, I suppose not," said Riki. Kyousuke had to leave for work pretty early and more often than not he was just waking up. Even when he got a job, they would probably still be pressed for time in the rush to get to work on time. "Makes a nice change."

"I'm sorry we don't get to spend much time together in the morning."

"Don't be ridiculous," said Riki. "You've got your job and earning money is more important than spending time with me. I've got to hurry up and get one too."

"It would be nice to have more time together, but all we can do is treasure the time we have now." Kyousuke smiled a little wistfully. He glanced at his watch. "Well, looks like it's time for me to get off to work." He went around gathering his things and then came over to give Riki a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah. Take care. I love you."

"Love you too," Kyousuke called back as he headed toward the door.

Riki watched him leave then looked at the table, still laden with empty places. He got up and started gathering the dirty dishes with a smile on his face.


End file.
